


Sherbertime fanfiction

by Anna_The_Unicorn



Category: Shelby Stotler - Fandom, Sherbertime
Genre: Convention, PAX East, Shelby Stotler - Freeform, Sherbertime - Freeform, lol, this is my first fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-03 12:58:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11532711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anna_The_Unicorn/pseuds/Anna_The_Unicorn
Summary: Shelby wanted to go to PAX... but she didn't have tickets.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, This is my first fanfic! So yeah... I hope you enjoy! Also sorry for the bad grammar i'm really bad at that, sorry it's so short i'm probably going to make more of this. | And Shelby if your reading this... i just want to say that i love you and i hope that i get to hug you soon! :D i hope you enjoy! sorry it's so bad | follow Shelby on twitter - @Thesherbertime subscribe to Shelby's channel - YouTube.com/Sherbertime follow Shelby on Instagram - @Sherbertime

* * *

Shelby wanted to go to PAX East 2018, but tickets sold out before she was able to buy them. She has been waiting since PAX East 2017 was over. Shelby went on twitter and she saw a tweet that made her happy, "Pax official - We will be giving away two tickets to one lucky person, all you have to do is retweet and you have a chance!" She really wanted to do this because on ebay a pair of tickets are $1200 and she only has $600 in her bank account.                            

* * *

Shelby went onto her channel to see how her new video was doing, but then she looked at her subscriber count "50,000 subscribers" she freaked out when she saw this crazy number.                                      

 

* * *

[Later that night] Shelby went to make the 50,000 subscriber thank you video "It's crazy to think that 50,000 people subscribed to this channel, Thank you for making this such an amazing experience. I never expected to get to this point. I love you guys more than anything" She did the outro and turned off the camera, and than she went to sleep.                

* * *

[Morning] Shelby went on her twitter and she saw "Pax official - Congratulations @Thesherbertime you won two tickets to PAX East!" She became extremely happy now she gets to see all of her internet friends and her idols again!


	2. Time for PAX! :D

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shelby is getting ready for PAX!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... i decided to make a part two!

Nevermind i'll finish this later


End file.
